


Peacetime

by DarthKrande



Series: Peacetime [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the Transformation Festschrift - a drabble about post-Ceasefire from the point of certain five mechs. Warning: spoilers for Transformation - Ha-Hee Prime's novel in five acts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ha-Hee Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ha-Hee+Prime).
  * Inspired by [Transformation - a novel in five acts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15857) by Ha-Hee Prime. 



> A sidefic to the awesomeness called Transformation – A novel in five acts.
> 
> Author's note: The idea stuck in my head when I read the following dialogue. Ha-Hee Prime: *hides under the table in fear of the DJD* Coraconyx: Boss, you don't need to fear the DJD. You're an Autobot. I am having fun imagining their confrontation with your imaginary Megs, tho. Talk about ultimate betrayal...

(during Act IV - Mask)

Messatine.  
Home territory and base of operations.  
The planet didn't appear to be any more welcoming than it actually was, a snowy hideaway for those who, for whatever reason, could not go back to Cybertron for the great assembly. Like those who had been hunting a warmonger who dared break the Ceasefire that was announced five orns ago. Guessing this may have been the last mission for the Division, each member had taken his time to make the last kill even more memorable.  
Delphi had been evacuated according to the two leaders' will, crew and patients had been transported to Cybertron for the assembly at the very last battlefield – and Pharma, the Autobot medic who had been hiding so many deserters from them over the past many years, had closed down the space bridge from the other side. But maybe they wouldn't have made it there in time, anyway.  
Not that they hadn't longed for their planet like every other Cybertronian did. But they had been carrying a tiny essence of Cybertron within each of them – their names always reminded them where they truly belonged. And they weren't sure they would be welcome anywhere else.  
The five mechs were standing in front of the large vid screen of Peaceful Tyranny. They had never expected this to happen. Tarn had so often reminded those around him that there wouldn't be peace until Megatron said so. Five orns ago, however, he had sidy so. And the mechs on board had no idea what would happen after such a change in the plans. Perhaps the Decepticons could move on to Phase 7 – repopulating Cybertron. Until getting word of the Ceasefire, none of them had truly hoped to live long enough to see that.  
Vos glanced at the Division's leader, knowing he was mentally taking notes during the assembly and he had perhaps already added "You may think I've grown weak, or that I've given in. I happen to disagree" to his favorite quotations. Next to him, Kaon was drinking in the enthusiasm and hope of every Cybertronian now listening to the leader of their own faction, and more or less agreeing with the leader of their former enemy. The crowd cheered, and the faction leaders held each other as if they were celebrating a collective victory.  
"Now what?" Tesarus asked. "Other than the obvious."  
The question froze the team into silence for long nanoseconds. It didn't seem like there would be much need of the Decepticon Justice Division anymore. As the camera swept over the cheering crowd on the former battle ground, they noticed the phasesixer Sixshot holding a tiny red Autobot on his shoulders. While they were far from Cybertron, their world seemed to have turned upside down. And it was still in ruins.  
"I'm not sure" Helex mused. "But I could help with the renovation."  
Vos chirp-creaked something about cultural renovation, wondering how many mechanisms were left who could understand ancient texts that would surface from under the silt of over a hundred thousand vorns warfare. If any of the younger, undereducated mechs would like to learn the Primal Vernacular, he was more than eager to become a teacher.  
"And Megatron will need a new communication specialist" Kaon said, " now that Soundwave passed away."  
The elegant purple silhouette of Peaceful Tyranny pierced through Messatine's thin atmosphere as Tarn set the new coordinates for the ship. There was an unusually bright glow in Tesarus's huge X-shaped visor as the vessel turned in a new direction.  
They were going home.


End file.
